Lee Ki Kwang
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Gi Kwang *'Nombre:' 이기광 / Lee Gi Kwang (Lee Ki Kwang) *'Anterior nombre de solista' :' AJ *'Apodos: ' Dumb Kwang, Kiwi, Pelvic Bone Gikwang, Holly Z, Smily Boy, Shooting Idol, Geek. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, actor, bailarín, compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 170 cm. *'Peso:' 58 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia: 'Around US Entertainment'' (Corea del Sur).'' Biografía Lee Gi Kwang fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment por cuatro años. A principios de 2009 se trasladó de JYP a Cube Entertainment y debutó oficialmente el 2 de abril, con el primer mini-álbum First Episode: A New Hero bajo el nombre artístico de AJ, que significaba "As Junior". Fue apodado por los medios de comunicación de Corea como el segundo Rain. Sólo seis meses después de su debut se anunció que sería parte de un nuevo grupo, B2ST/BEAST, y sus actividades en solitario fueron puestos en pausa. Dramas *Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) *Circle (tvN, 2017) *Momin's Room (Naver TV/OCN, 2016) *Monster (MBC, 2016) *Mrs. Cop (SBS, 2015) *Twenty Years Old (Mnet, 2014) *My Friend's Still Alive (KBS2, 2013) *Me Too, Flower! (MBC, 2011) *My Princess (MBC, 2011) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Programas de TV *Dancing High (KBS2, 2018) *WHY NOT? The Dancer (jTBC4, 2018) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2017) Ep. 527 y 528 *Happy Together (KBS2, 2017) Ep. 519 *Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2017) Ep. 342 *The Dynamic Duo 7 (tvN, 2017) *Flower Boy Romance (MBC, 2017) junto a Dongwoon *Boomshakalaka (KBS2, 2016) *2015 Spring Season Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2015) *Running Man (SBS Ep. 2014) *2014 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2014) *Law of the jungle in the Solomon Islands (SBS, 2014) *Cackle classroom in Vietnam (tvN, 2013-2014) *2013 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2013) *Idol Crown Prince (KBS2, 2012) *Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (KBS2, 2012) *2012 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2012) *Inkigayo (SBS, 2011) *Win Win (KBS2, 2010 - 2012) *Hot Brothers (MBC, 2010 - 2011) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Oh My School (jTBC, 2011) *Exciting CUBE TV (Mnet Japan, 2011) *Sunday Sunday Night (MBC, 2010) *2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2010) *AJ's Diary (2009) Películas *Sammy’s Adventures 2 (2012)'' voz Ricky'' Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *Brave Brothers Ft. ElectroBoyz - Break Up (2011) *Ahn Jin Kyung - Be The Voice (2010) Composiciones *HIGHLIGHT - Leave Me ALone (2018) *RAINZ - Music Up (2018) *HIGHLIGHT - Dangerous (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Love Like This (2017) *BEAST - Good Night (2016) *BEAST - Curious (2016) *BEAST - Oh Honey (2015) *BEAST - So Hot (2014) *BEAST - History (2014) *BTOB - Why? (2013) *BEAST - Let It Snow (2010) *BEAST - Bad Girl (2009) *BEAST - BEAST is the B2st (2009) Anuncios *'2011:' BBQ Chicken *'2011:' LG Tromm *'2010: '''LG TROMM *'2010: East-West Food Tio *'''2009: BSX Vídeos Musicales *Ailee - Heaven (2012) *Sunny Hill - Midnight Circus (2011) *Apink - I Don't Know (2011) *K.Will - Gift/Present Junto a Shin Dong Ho y Thunder. (2010) Conciertos/Tour * LEEGIKWANG Mini LIVE 2018 ' ** 27 y 28 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Blue Square I Market Hall Reconocimientos *'2017 I-MAGAZINE Fashion Face Award Year: 'Asian Male *'2016 I-MAGAZINE Fashion Face Award Year: Asian Male *'2011 MBC Drama Awards: '''Mejor Nuevo Actor (My Princess) *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards '- Premio Popularidad Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: HIGHLIGHT **'''Nombre anterior: B2ST / BEAST **'Posición: '''Bailarín y Vocalista. *'Educación:' Sanggye High School. **Dongshin Middle School. **Seoul Absence of Comprehensive Art School. *'Especialidades: 'Baile. *'Aficiones: 'Ver películas, deportes (especialmente el soccer). *Libera la versión de estudio de "Who are you?" (canción anteriormente presentada como solo en el Beautiful Show de 2016) como parte de su segundo álbum como solista "One" (04/09/17). Ésta canción sólo fue liberada en forma física, no se encontró en ninguna plataforma digital. *''gano el concurso shakalaka como bailarin invitado , venciendo a Cha Eunwoo , Kim Sejeong , Kim Shinyeong , Park Hana,Ha Huidong y Lee Sugeun. '' *'F'''ue el primer aprendiz de Cube. *El 21 de Diciembre de 2018 se anunció que servirá su servicio militar obligatorio como oficial de policía reclutado. *El 28 de enero de 2019, se informó de que el integrante de Highlight se alistará en el Centro de Entrenamiento del Ejército de Corea en Nonsan el 18 de abril. La agencia agregó que está planeando ingresar de manera privada sin ningún evento especial el día del alistamiento. Enlaces *Instagram oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Ki Kwang20.jpg Lee Ki Kwang21.jpg Lee Ki Kwang22.jpg Lee Ki Kwang23.jpg Videografía AJ - 댄싱슈즈(Dancing Shoes)| Dancing Shoes AJ - 눈물을닦고(feat. 마부스)| Wipe the Tears MV 이기광(LEE GIKWANG) - What You Like| What You Like LEE KIKWANG - What You Like Performance ver.|What You Like (Performance ver.) MV 이기광(LEE GIKWANG) - Don't Close Your Eyes (D.C.Y.E) (Feat. Kid Milli)| Don't Close Your Eyes (D.C.Y.E) (Feat. Kid Milli) MV 이기광(LEE GIKWANG) - Don't Close Your Eyes (D.C.Y.E) (Feat. Kid Milli) Performance ver.|Don't Close Your Eyes (D.C.Y.E) (Feat. Kid Milli) (Performance Ver.) MV 이기광(LEE GIKWANG) X 원밀리언(1MILLION) - Lonely (Feat. Jiselle)| Lonely (Feat. Jiselle) MV 이기광(LEE GIKWANG) - Nothing| Nothing Categoría:Around US Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2009